Kung Fu Panda: Lupus Dei
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: A young wolf swordsman is plagued by dreams of war and destruction. One day he and his best friend Po accidentally cause a scene at the choosing of the Dragon Warrior, and this leads them on a journey like no other. Watch as these two friends take on hordes of enemies in an attempt at protecting the Valley of Peace and its inhabitants from a fate worse than death. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_Huh? Where am I?_

"Help me!"

"Oh God!"

"NOOO!"

_Oh, now I remember..._

_My dreams._

"Hey fuckers! What's up?"

The group of wolves and crocs looked up from the beatings they were giving to look for the source of the voice.

"Up here!"

They looked up and saw a wolf with big leather shoes, leather gloves with shackles on the wrists, big black cargo shorts with a belt that has a skull buckle, and a long black cape standing on top of a building. A huge six and a half foot sword hung from his back, and one knife was sheathed on both of his forearms and both of his legs.

"Nice to meet you! I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Just dropped by to kill you is all!"

Before they could react the wolf disappeared and reappeared behind them with his sword in his right hand. Their bodies falling to the ground in pieces.

"Not very hard, now to deal with the big guys."

He looked to the large castle in the distance and grinned.

_It's always the same thing..._

_one fight after another._

"Man, you are one big ugly fucker aren't you?"

The wolf stood in front of a twelve foot tall Croc with huge muscles and a lot of scars. It had a mace in one hand and an axe in the other.

"Well, there is an old saying. The bigger they are-"

He jumps with blinding speed at the Croc's head drove his sword between its eyes and out the back of its head.

"The harder they fall."

The wolf got off the body and walked to the door behind it.

"How about I meet my gracious hosts?"

He kicked the door open and walked inside.

The room was a throne room with many intricate designs and weapons lining the walls. In the center of the room are Tai Lung, Shen and Boss Wolf. Behind them the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu are tied up in cages surrounded by guards. Shen stepped forward.

"Why hello there. I don't believe I recognize you. My name is Shen." He said. He turned to the caged kung fu master behind him and chuckled.

"I take it you're here for your them? I'm sorry to say that I can't hand them over."

Shen yelled a command to the guards and they surrounded the wolf.

Without even breaking a sweat he spun in a circle with his blade coated in chi energy, resulting in a wide ring of high speed energy that left only shredded bodies in it's wake.

Shen took a fearful step back, staring at the wolf who casually defeated his personal guard.

"Who are you?"

The wolf chuckled and looked at Shen with a wide grin.

"Me? Well, _MY NAME IS REAVER! MASTER SWORDSMAN!"_


	2. Dragon Warriors

Reaver prepared to attack when an excruciating headache assaulted his skull.

"_WAKE UP."_

"HUH?"

The wolf looked around with a weary expression.

"Who's there?"

"_WAKE UP!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?" The wolf yelled.

"_WAKE THE FUCK UP REAVER! ITS THE TIME THE DRAGON WARRIOR SHALL BE CHOSEN! GET UP DAMNIT!"_

...

My eyes shot open as I shot out of my bed.

"Get ready to go damnit! Po is waiting for you!"

I put on my shorts with the skull belt, shoes and gloves with the shackles. I attached the sheaths to my knives to my arms and legs. I walked to the corner of my room where I keep my sword and attached it to my back. My black cloak finished off my appearance as I stepped out of my room.

Outside my room is my landlady Lan. She is a six foot three rhino with leather armor and a broad sword on her belt. She doesn't take shit from anyone, but is a good friend to have.

"See yah later Lan!" I yell to her as I run downstairs.

I opened the front door and saw Po standing there fidgeting.

Po is a panda. A lazy, Kung fu obsessed panda. But damn he's a good friend to have, and he can cook really well! I usually go to the store he works at to buy lunch and dinner.

"C'mon man, I need help getting the noodle cart up to the palace." He said.

I followed him to the oversized cart and helped him lift it to the top.

"Oh fuck no!" I yelled as the gates closed. "Now what damnit?" I groaned.

Po looked around until he found a chair And several cases of fire works. He strapped them to the chair and sat down.

"Get on!"

I jumped on the back of the chair as the fuse was lit and laughed.

"Best idea ever!" I cheered.

Po laughed and looked at the wall.

Within seconds the small rockets went off and the chair shot into the air.

I saw that we were a little off course and rocked my weight forward to put us at the right angle.

When we were over the palace grounds we prepared to jump off, but we weren't fast enough. The blast of the fireworks shot us up higher until gravity took effect and we plummeted to the ground.

We hit the ground hard, throwing dust and debris everywhere.

After the dust cleared I got out of my crouched position to see a turtle pointing at me and Po.

"Oh fuck..." I whispered as Po got up as well.

"Sorry about that." I said.

A small red panda walked up to the turtle and said, "master, are you pointing at Tigress?"

I turned around and saw a pissed looking tigress right behind me.

I tried to move out of the way but the turtle kept pointing at me. The same thing was happening to Po.

The turtle stepped forward and lift one of my arms and one of Po's.

"We have, the Dragon Warriors!" He announced.

The little red panda and the furious five all yelled "what," while the crowd cheered in approval.


	3. Tigers, training and embarassment

"I can't believe our luck, can you Po?"

Po looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I can't" He said.

We were standing in front of the Jade Palace, watching the sunset and looking at the city below.

"I swear it's like we were meant to be here, at least that's what I think. This place feels like home, and we both know how I have been looking for something like that. My old place wasn't much of a home; more of a place to rest my head is all. You know what I mean?" I asked.

Po nodded and we lapsed back into silence.

I grinned at a thought that popped into my head.

"That Tigress person is pretty hot, wouldn't you agree?"

Po blushed while thinking about her body and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ha-ha!" He responded.

We stood there for a few minutes before I turned around and walked back into the temple with Po right behind me.

-The Next Day-

A loud gong sounded and I heard the others get out of their rooms and say, "good morning master Shifu." My response was a groan and to pull my covers over my head.

"You, panda, go wake up your friend." Said Shifu

"His name is Reaver, and my name is Po, master." Was Po's response as he walked over to my room.

He opened the door and walked over to me.

"Up and at'em sunshine! It's a beautiful day! Just look at that sunshine."

I got up with a groan and looked around my room groggily.

"Gah fuck. I feel like shit." I grumbled as I put my clothes on and strapped my weapons in place.

Po laughed a little and walked out of the room. I followed after a little while and nodded at the others in the hall.

Shifu gave an angry look and lead us to the kitchen for breakfast. We ate quickly and walked the training room.

"Po, Reaver, I want you both to show me how hard you can hit. See that dummy over there?" Shifu pointed at a weird egg shaped dummy bandit. "I want you to punch it with all of your strength before you start your exercises today."

Po went over and punched it, but it came back and nailed him in the nose. I just laughed.

I walked over to it and looked it over before bringing my fist back.

"Grah!"

I punched it with all of my might and it went flying across the room.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"What?" I asked. "I need to be strong to swing my sword, right?"

They nodded and Shifu showed Po and I to the course.

I looked at the course and grinned.

"Makes me think about the time I spent dungeon diving." I said as Po walked up to the start.

Po made it through clumsily and with quite a few bruises.

I stepped up and looked at the course before starting.

I made it through the swarm of spinning dummies. They all had arms with spikes on them.

Next up was a group of rings that hung from the ceiling. I swung across effortlessly and landed on the rim of a giant bowl like construct that tilted with my weight. A group of moving dummies got on and blocked my path.

Fighting them was hard, but I did it.

I jumped off and ran along a log that ended at a wide strip of metal with holes in it. Flames would occasionally shoot out of the openings without warning.

This was a little harder that the other obstacles, and going through it left me with a few burn marks.

The next obstacle was a large dummy with four arms equipped with crossbows, swords and maces. It charged at me and brought its mace down, putting me three feet into the floor.

Po and the others moved to get me out but stopped when I shot up and punched the dummy in the face. It took a few steps back then charged yet again. I brought out my sword and blocked its mace.

It swiped diagonally with its sword and caught me across the chest. "Fuck!" I jumped forward and drove my sword into its chest. We both fell to the ground and I started to slash and stab it while it was down until it ceased moving.

"Bitch."

The others stared at me with wide eyes yet again, before running up to me to congratulate me. I looked over at Tigress and saw that she was still staring at me with surprise.

With a large grin on my face I walked over to her and poked her forehead. "You ok there? You look surprised." Everyone took a few steps back from me and looked away.

"What?" I said to the masses. They pointed at Tigress and I looked back only to receive a punch to the face.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me." She said.

I was still on the floor, but allowed a huge grin to cover my face.

"Man you hit hard and I must say I love feisty women." I replied.

The others gasped and Tigress stared at me angrily before charging at me. My response to that? Get up and run.

We ran around the whole palace until we reached a small hill. I stopped, but sadly Tigress did not. She ran into me and we both went tumbling down the hill before stopping because I ran into a boulder head first. The others ran to the hill and looked down, only to find me on my back with Tigress on top of me in a compromising position.

They blushed and looked away while I lay there dazed.

"What a warm blankie." I murmured.

Tigress, who by that time came to and realized the position we were in, blushed even harder and tried to get up. She was stopped however when my arms wrapped around her and I mumbled, "No, my blankie. You can't have it," before losing consciousness with my face buried in her neck.


	4. Gotta love dungeons

I woke up in my room the next day feeling sore yet again.

I stretched, washed my face then got dressed.

After finishing my morning routine I left my room and saw the others looking at me with amused faces. Tigress was the only different one, she glared at me with a huge blush on her face. we went to get breakfast and that is when I asked the million dollar question of the day.

"What happened yesterday?"

Everyone besides Tigress started giggling before Monkey spoke up.

"Let's see. You beat the record for the course by about ten seconds, you started to hit on Tigress, and then you used her as a blanket. It was so funny, you wouldn't let go of her so we had to have her lay with you in bed until you loosened your grip enough for her to escape." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I looked at Tigress with a wide grin before saying. "Oh, and what a wonderful pillow you make. I almost didn't want to wake up. If you want you can sleep with me again, I wouldn't mind at all."

Everyone laughed and Tigress blushed madly before trying to get up and punch me yet again. Po and monkey held her back though and I was spared the fury of the totally pissed female.

"Oh relax. There's nothing wrong with a little joke is there?" I asked.

Tigress huffed and looked away. I just smiled and left to get some exercise in.

I made it to the training hall and began my run through the obstacle course. It was getting easier and easier to the point of almost being too easy.

"I guess dungeon diving has more perks besides money and adventure."

After a few runs on the obstacle course I decided to get in a little cardio. I walked outside and started to run up and down the thousand steps.

"Having fun there?"

I looked towards the source of the voice and saw Po standing by the stairs with a basket of rolls in it.

"Thought you might be hungry." He said as he placed them by the wall.

I nodded in response and started eating some of them.

"Hey Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see if we can go dungeon diving? I haven't visited a dungeon in a long time. It would be fun, no?" I sighed as I finished that statement.

"That would be fun, except you forget I don't dungeon dive, and I'm not that good of a fighter." He replied.

I nodded and stood up before going back into the Palace to talk with Shifu.

I found him talking with Tigress and monkey in the back of the training hall and walked over to them.

"Master Shifu?"

He turned around and looked at me with a little hint of annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could go on a little trip by myself. I haven't traveled in a while and would like to get out of the town for a little bit." I said.

Shifu said it was ok and I began packing my things. After packing up some food and healing salves I walked out of the Palace and out of the city.

"Now this is what I missed. Just me myself and I, also whatever traps and creatures are in any dungeons nearby."

I pulled out my map and searched for the nearest dungeon. I found one two miles north. It was some old series of burial tunnels that are said to be overrun with undead. A perfect place to get a little money if you ask me. It turned north and began the trip.

**JADE PALACE**

"Po! I'm looking for that friend of your's, Reaver. He said something about going on a trip, but he never said where. I need to talk to him about something important." Shifu said as he entered the training hall.

"Oh, hello master Shifu. Reaver said her was going dungeon diving. I think I know where her may be going. There is a series of burial tunnels to the north of here, about two miles i think." Po replied.

"WHAT!" Shifu yelled as her started to leave the hall in a hurry. "That idiot could be injured or worse. TIGRESS! I need you to follow me. We're going to go find Reaver before the idiot gets himself killed."

"What do you mean master? Why aren't the others coming with us?" Tigress asked as she followed Shifu out of the Palace and to the north.

"That idiot is entering a dangerous place full of deadly creatures! We need to get him back before something happens! We don't have time to prepare the others." Shifu yelled as they raced through the valley.

Tigress felt a tightening in her chest when she heard this. She realized that the feeling in her chest was worry. She never thought she would be worried about the cocky wolf, but now wasn't the time to question anything. She looked ahead and sped up.

**Burial Tunnels**

"Umm, wow..."

I was standing in the middle of a large room with coffins lined up against the walls. The far wall had a pedestal on it with a large table and chair. to the left was some stairs leading to an exit. behind the chair are four treasure chests. I started drooling at the thought of all the gold and items inside it.

I walked closer to the chest until I heard the rumbling sound of stones moving and saw the coffins opening slowly. When they opened fully about thirty undead guards stood before me.

"Crap..."

The corpses shrieked and charged me.

I grabbed the arm of the nearest one and ripped it clean off. Then I stabbed it through the chest with its own arm.

Another jumped at me, but I grabbed its face and slammed it into the ground, splattering rotten brains everywhere.

I reached behind me and pulled out my sword with a grin.

"Game on, bitches."

They charged yet again. They surrounded me and attacked all at once.

I spun around in a full 360 degrees, my sword cutting down the front line of the swarm. I looked to the right and stabbed one through its shield and out the back of its chest.

I dodged a hail of arrows from a group of archers and rounded on them, cutting them down with well-placed swings that removed arms, legs and heads.

Another group of corpses attacked me and I responded by throwing my sword. It spun through the air, cutting the enemies in half as it boomeranged back to me. I sheathed the sword and pulled out all four of my daggers.

With a sweep of my arms I sent my daggers spinning through the air and through several enemies as they tried to advance on me. The daggers returned to me and I sheathed them.

It took a little while, but I managed to cut down the horde of undead. Now to get my prize.

I walked closer to the pedestal, but jumped back when a lightning bolt struck it. After the light from the electricity faded I looked back at the pedestal and groaned.

Sitting in the chair was a tall corpse with an extra-large sword on its back. The sword was about six feet in length including the hilt and guard, and was serrated near the top. The corpse in the chair was flanked by two large guards with heavy black armor and big shields in their left hands. They had black axes in their right hands. Behind them were three more heavily armored ones and a group of five archers. The corpse in the chair stood up and pointed at me with a deep growl echoing through the room. As one, all the lesser units charged or fired arrows.

"It's never easy is it?"

I disappeared in a cloud of dust and reappeared behind the archers.

"But, I guess that is what makes these excursions fun!"

I drew my sword and split the archers at the waist. Then I charged one of the heavies and cut off his shield arm.

It growled and backhanded me away with its right arm.

"C'mon, damn it! Show me what you got!"

The leader lifted his arm and a blast of chi shot out and knocked me flying into the wall.

"Now it's getting interesting!"

With that, I charged the group again, cutting them down and getting cut as well. One of the guards managed to hit me hard, leaving a large gash across my chest and driving me into the ground.

I got up and stabbed it through the heart and threw it at one of its friends.

The rest of the guards swarmed me at once and I had one thought cross my mind.

"Oh fuck."

**Burial Tunnels Entrance**

Shifu and Tigress stood in front of the entrance for a second before running in as fast as they could.

They followed the winding corridors before they made it to a large door with intricate drawings on it. They walked inside and saw a bloody Reaver on the far side of the room looking through some treasure chests.

"AH! Something worth selling! Oh would you look at this?" He said as he held up a set of five knives. They were covered in intricate symbols and glowing white runes. "You beauties are mine! No one can have you!" He continued onto the next chest and found a two handed sword almost exactly like his, but the blade was wider and shorter. Tigress and Shifu walked up to Reaver and glared at him.

"Need something, gramps?" Reaver asked as he continued onto the final box. Tigress flexed he claws and Shifu slammed his staff onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Shifu yelled. "This is a burial crypt for one thing, and have you noticed how bloody you are?"

Reaver finished going through the chest and turned around to face the two masters.

"Yep! Now, let's go. I have a client who wanted this necklace and there's a bunch of other useful items worth selling! Oh I can almost smell the clinking coins." Reaver said with a glint in his eye.

Tigress stepped forward and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I mean, you seriously thought it was a good idea to come alone to this place and go up against those things?!" She yelled. Reaver just grinned and nodded before leaving.

"You need to lighten up! This was just a fun little work out. Now like I said before, we should leave. I need to sell this junk!" Reaver said as he lugged a large pack full of items with him out of the crypt. Tigress and Shifu followed after him, complaining and yelling at him for his stupidity. They made it back to town and Reaver ran to deliver the necklace.

After returning the item he went through town to various merchants to sell the items he found and also took the time to buy a few things like rope and other adventuring gear. Reaver met up with Tigress and Shifu before walking up the stairs to the Palace.

As Reaver passed Tigress he to took the chance to get a nice feel of her ass before running away. Tigress growled at him and was about to give chase if Shifu hadn't stopped her. She sighed and walked to her room before going to sleep.

Shifu stood in the hall for a little bit before sighing and walking out. His only thought being how stressful his life was about to become.


End file.
